Naruto No Jutsu
by JadeStoneTheYounger
Summary: They were never supposed to find out. But Sasuke teme just had to tell them it wasn't a Jutsu. female Naruto Kyubii
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

I can't believe this is happening. I thought as they all stood there staring. This wasn't supposed to happen they weren't supposed to find out.

"Um guys," I spoke calmly, "STOP STARRING YOU STUPID PERVERTS. YOUR AS BAD AS ERO SANIN!" I yelled as loud as I could.

That seemed to snap them out of the trances they were in. It even woke up the ones with nose bleeds.

"What the hell are you doing your Sexy No Jutsu on us. All we did was through you in the pound because you refused to take a bath." Kiba shouted at me.

"I told you I would take one later." I shouted right back at him.

"Well how are we supposed to know if you took one are not if you didn't take one with all us boys. You would probably end up stinking up the entire campsite because of your smell."

That's something, coming out of you mouth you stupid hypocrite. If you weren't dating Hinata you would probably still stink to high hell and back with that smell of wet dog that is always occupying you wherever you go."

"Stop fighting. Its to troublesome to here you bickering like this at the time of the day." Shikamaru drawled lazily. "Just change out of your Sexy No Justo already and we can finally take our baths."

"Narutos not in a Jutsu." Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

"Naruto, what does Sasuke mean that you are not wearing a genjutsu?" Neji ask Naruto calmly.

Naruto didn't answer for at that very moment Naruto was attacking Sasuke while yelling obsinties at him.

"Sasuke you bastard," I yelled at him. "Why did you have to say that? Why did you even check for a genjutsu? Why couldn't you just believe that I was using my Sexy No Jutsu?!" I yelled at him while I was trying to hit him using taijutsu, but he kept dogging each swing.

Finally I used Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. And using that I was finally able to land some blows.

The entire time this was happening all the boys that were over there just watched. While we were fighting they had temporarily forgotten my being a girl. That is until Sasuke got in a blow that practically ripped my shirt all the way off and sent me flying.

I stood up radiating an aura of killer intent sent in Sasuke's direction. But when I realized that he wasn't looking at my face but lower, along with all the others in the clearing, I finally realized what had happened.

I crossed my hands over my chest and sent them a look that would make Itachi run to the hills and never come back. I then did a justsu that woke all of them out of their stupor. And it wasn't in a nice way.

"Ow! What the hell was that for you stupid asshole!" kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

"That was for looking at me where you shouldn't be looking." I shouted right back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto No Jutsu

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

After tying them up with Chakra strings And blindfolding them while hanging them upside down too a tree over the pound, I took a quick bath in the pound making sure to "accidentally" splashing them while she was at it.

When I was finally done I cut them loose after I did a jutsu to make the water boiling hot. With her back turned and already walking down the path back to the camp smiling while listening to the painful screams of her comrades. If they couldn't get out of the boiling water fast enough not to get boiled alive then they don't deserve to be called Shinobe.

When I got back to camp I had already put my genjutsu back on because I didn't want the girls to think that the only reason I had a genjutsu up was because I liked watching naked boys while taking baths with them, or I was a lesbian and the reason I made myself look and act like a boy was because I wouldn't be able to get a woman if I looked myself. And then Sakura would make a comment like, "Even though you look like a boy with your looks you still won't get a girl".

When I got to camp there was no one there.

"I guess the girls are still bathing. I guess I will just start cooking dinner myself."

I went over to the woods and started to hunt.

Half an hour later

I came back into the camp carrying two large deer already skinned, gutted, and ready for cooking. What I saw put me on instant alert.

There were all the boys being treated far burn wounds. When they saw me approach from the bushes they were all staring at me. Some with contempt, some with anger, and others with incredulousness in their eyes.

Ino and Sakura stood up, walked over to me and simultaneously yelled, "Naruto, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

This disclaimer will count for the chapters I have already written and the ones I will write in the future. I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4

"Naruto," Sakura snapped at me while she stomped in my direction. "You have got to be the most perverted person that I know."

"Perverted?" I asked in an incredulous voice. "How exactly am I a pervert?"

I yelled back at her. She was defiantly pissing me off.

"As if you don't know; dressing up and pretending to be a guy just so you can watch boys bathe. You're worse than that perverted sensei of yours. He only peeks from afar."

Sakura suddenly gasps.

"I know why your doing this she suddenly said in an accusatory voice.

"And why exactly is that?" I asked in a disinteresting way.

"You just wanted to see Sasuke Kun Naked. You're a closet fangi…"

"Now stop right there," I yelled jumping up and interrupting her. "How dare you even suggest that? Why the hell would I even be interested in a guy who is emotionally constipated, and has a stick shoved so far up his ass that it probably never will be able to be removed without him collapsing from lack of support." I yelled at her. The only reason I didn't continue is because I ran out of air from my rant.

"Besides," I continued in a calmer tone of voice. "Why would I want him when I already have a boy friend whose personality and looks are a lot more desirable then the temes?"

"That's impossible," Ino said butting into the discussion. "Sasuke is the hottest guy in the village. If there was someone who was hotter than him I would have seen him."

"Well then you haven't seen Lee with his sealed Genjutsu down." I said slyly. "And my boyfriend isn't from around here."

"Lee?" Sakura questioned "What does Naruto mean when she said you have a sealed genjutsu?"

"I have no clue what Naruto means Sakura. Naruto's flames of youth must have dimmed a bit from our discovery and is trying to divert your attention by saying untruthful things. For shame Naruto." Lee shouted out loudly in denial of what I said.

But unfortunately for Lee some heard the small note of panic in his voice.

"Oh Lee, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. Besides," I said calmly to him. "I've seen the sadistic gleam in both yours and Gai's eyes when ever you two get all touchy feely and you scar children for life while scaring the shit out of everyone else. Though I'm quite curious about what your true personality is." I said casually.

Everyone turns to me, then to Lee, and then back to me once again.

"You know," Tenten started, "what Naruto says would explain a lot. I always wondered how Gai sensei and Lee never scared themselves with all they do."

"They probably keep that front up not only because they are sadistic but without their looks when not under the genjutsus they would have even larger fan clubs then Sasuke. So it's also a barrier." I commented shrewdly.

LEE'S POV

'Shit I never thought that anyone would look at us long enough to notice those things! Especially Naruto. Right now Naruto is saying all this to divert every body's attention away from her. I've got to find a way out of this and bring everyone's attention back to her. But how?'

NARUTO'S POV

"My good friend Naruto," Lee suddenly exclaimed, "how can you accuse me of such un-youthful things. Besides," he started to say slyly, "weren't we talking about why you were pretending to be a boy?" Lee said with a look in his eye that said, "Now it's your turn to be in the spot light." With a wicked twinkle to top it off.

"Oh yeah" Sakura exclaimed and turned an angry glare in my direction.

"If you didn't do that to spy on Sasuke then why did you?"

"Well, one of the perks of pretending to be a boy is that I was able to make a lot of money off of pictures I took of them by selling them all to their fangirls." I said in a careless voice.

The boys (mainly Sasuke and Negi,) looked thunderstruck but it quickly turned to furious glares that exuded an enormous amount of killer intent which would havemade any lesser man (or woman) quake in their shoes. But Naruto just looked at them with a smirk that just dared them to do anything to her.

Suddenly Sakura squealed.

"Naruto you're the one who took all the pictures. Really, it was you?"

"Um yes." I said slowly while backing away slightly.

"Really," It was now Ino's turn to squeal. "Me and Sakura will completely forgive you if you give us some new pictures."Ino said with hope in her eyes.

"Right Sakura?"

"Of course Ino. Now Naruto do you have any pictures with you just now?Sakura asked.

"Why the hell would I carry pictures of the teme with me. I take them bring them home and sell them on e-bay. How about when we get home I will give each of you twodifferent pictures each. How does that sound to you." I asked them.

Both of them squealed.

"YES**!"**

Now that I took care of those two I turned my attention to the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto No Jutsu chapter 5

As I look at every one else's faces I see a range of different emotions from shocked, to furious.

"Naruto? Did you take pictures of us while we were bathing?!" Neji asked in a deceptively calm voice. But if you were looking in his eyes (which I was) you could see the raging anger flaring from them.

"Of course not. What do you think I am? A pervert? I took pictures while we were sparing and training together. You would be amazed at some of the positions you guys end up in while fighting." I responded.

"Of course we think you are a pervert." Kiba shouted. All the rest of the guys nodded. "Besides how did you take those pictures while sparring? You never had a camera with you?"

"That's for me to know and for you guys to guess." I said back in a singsong teasing way.

"She probably had Kage Bunshin on the side lines taking pictures." Shikamaru said in a lazy voice like he didn't care about what was happening. "Besides," he continued, "She probably only took pictures of Sasuke and Neji. They're the ones with the fan clubs."

"Actually," I said in a sly voice. "I took pictures of one more person. And because of it I got someone a fan club. That's why Neji's and Sasuke's fan clubs have gotten smaller."

'I was wondering why they got smaller.' Were Sasuke's and Neji's simultaneous thoughts.

"Really?" Tenten asked. "Who is this person?" You could tell every one was curious.

"Well all I will say is, Lee, I'd suggest that you keep your face hidden even more when you take off your genjutsu. Maybe add a mask to the outfit." I told him thoughtfully.

**_"WHAT?!"_** Lee exclaimed in a loud and angry voice. "Naruto what have you done?" He bellowed with a killing intent coming off in wave.

When Lee just realized what he did he quickly looked around and saw every body staring in shock. Except maybe Naruto, who had a wide smirk on her face?

"Ehehehehe." Lee scratched his head nervously. "I mean. My good friend Naruto." Lee said in his usual tone of voice. "May I talk to you? Privately?" he asked.

"Sure I guess." I answered back.

"Alright. Let us go now. We will be back soon my friends. Perhaps by then your flames of youth will have rekindled by than?" he said enthusiastically. For every one was in shock from seeing instead of a disgustingly cheerful scenery in the background behind Lee the flames of hell were burning with an ominous furry.

Naruto." Lee started when we were about a mile away from camp in a calm even voice. "First off," he continues in the same calm voice, and then his eyes harden into a glare that could make even Orochimaru quake in fear. "**_How the hell did you find out about_ _the genjutsu?_**" He bellowed in a tone that could be heard from miles around.

Way to keep your cool Lee I found out one day while I was training I herd some noises and went to investigate like any good Shinobe would. What I saw was you taking down your genjutsu. You know your disquise is ingenous." I said off handedly

"What do your mean?" he asked causiously.

"Putting on a genjutsu that takes up all of your chakra so that you seem weak. Brilliant." I said to him.

"Thanks. I guess." He said in a quizzical voice. Then he had a sly look on his face. "So you know my secret. So tell me about this boyfriend of yours?"

I look closely at him.

"I guess I'll tell you. Fairs fair you know."

"Alright now tell me." He said forcefully.

"Alright," I started "he has red hair and red eyes,"

Lee raised an eyebrow at this.

"He is about 6" 2in. He usually wea…."

"I told you to tell me about him not describe him?" Lee suddenly burst out.

"Alright, alright mister impatient." I said with a fake pout. "But I will tell you one thing about his looks,"

"And what is that?" Lee asked.

"If we could compare him to your looks without your genjutsu; it would be like you were looking the way you do now."

"Really?" He asked skeptically. "I highly doubt that."

"So which country is he from, what is his personality like, and, of course, what is his name?" Lee started to interegate me.

"Alright, he is from a different continent altogether in a country called youkai country. His sadisticness tops yours by a couple of notches. He can either be the most loyal person you know, or he could be the worst enemy you will ever have. To me, he's a real sweet heart. But to others he is a complete asshole, worse that the teme, unless you have gotten on his good side and he likes you." I give him a once over look and said thoughtfully, "You know, I think he would really like you."

"Really! Well can you tell me his name?"

I smile. "His name is…….


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto No Jutsu

"Hey, Naruto, Lee what is taking so long? You've been gone so long that Sakura and Ino are awake now." Tenten called from nearby. "Are you guys having a secret tryst? She asked teasingly.

"Hell no." Lee shouted.

"Oh Lee; do you think I'm that unattractive?" I asked in a fake hurt tone of voice.

"Naruto first off you have a boyfriend, second, do you really want me to answer that?"

"What the hell does that mean you asshole?" I yelled at him.

"It means that no matter how I answer you would act like any other girl." He said in a calm tone of voice.

"And how exactly would that be?"

"If I complimented me you would act yourself and tease me in some way. And if I insult you, you would overreact and exploded in one way or another like you just did." He stated.

This conversation was going on as we were walking back to camp.

"Ah there you two are. Where were you guys and did you settle your differences?" Asked Shikamaru. "This is just all too troublesome." He said in a lazy voice.

"We were about a mile from camp and we sort of settled our differences." I answered.

"Oh and by the way," I whispered in Lee's ear, "I know what you and Gai are."

Lee paled.

"You won't tell anybody will you?" he asked while whispering back to me.

"No I won't oh and by the way my boyfriends name is Kyubii." I continued to whisper back.

His eyes widened and then turned to me and nodded.

It was at that moment that we finally got to everyone.

"So are we still going to do all the things that we were planning on doing or are the plans going to change just because you found out about my little secret?" I asked all of them.

"You call that a _**LITTLE**_ secret" Kiba asked loudly in an incredulous voice.

"You guys know what I mean. But before we do anything I'm going to take a bath." I stated.

"N N Na Naruto ku, I mean Chan, how about all of us girls take a bath together since we haven't taken ours yet?" Hinata asked.

"Welllll, I'm used to taking baths alone, if you know what I mean," I began thoughtfully, "but I guess that I will be all right."

"Ok then girls get your stuff. We're going to take a bath." Sakura said in an authorative voice while turning to the girls. And then turning to the boys she said, "And if I catch any of you boys watching you are going to regret it for the rest of your lives.

Yeah I'll crush all of your balls into unrecognizable shapes, except for Sasuke's, and Tsunade Sama won't heal them because she would sympathize and understand Inner Sakura ranted.

While Sakura was threatening the boys the rest of the girls were already heading for the hot springs nearby.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto No Jutsu

"So Naruto" Tenten began when every one was settled down in the spring. "Is Naruto your real name or is it something different?"

"No Naruto is not my real name." I answered.

"Then what is it Naruto Chan?" Hinata asked.

"It's Myuki."

"What kind of name is Myuki?" Ino asked in a snooty tone of voice.

"What type of name is Ino?" I snapped back at her.

"So Myuki Chan, why did you pretend to be a boy?" Tenten asked.

"Well you've seen how the villagers treat me right?" I asked

They all nodded.

"I, I, I always wondered a about that." Hinata said out loud.

"Well it's bad enough that they beat me and ruined my apartment all the time." I started.

"Gasp. I didn't know about that." Sakura gasped.

"How can you not notice that; your Myuki's team mate." Hinata asked in an angry forceful tone without even stuttering.

"Even I noticed that." Tenten said "And I'm not even in your year group. How can I not when Myuki was in my year group after she failed the first time."

"Sakura I also noticed." Ino put her two cents in. "Just because Sasuke Kun is on your team doesn't mean that you should have ignored your other team mate. And Myuki I think I understand now why you disguised yourself. If I am correct about it then I would have done the same thing instead of risking myself getting raped."

"Thanks Ino for understanding. And you are correct in your assumption. Your deduction skills have been getting better. Is Shikamaru rubbing off on you being his team mate and all?

With the Boys

Lee's POV

'I can't believe Naruto found out about both of my secrets without my realizing it. Well fairs fair I guess. I realized that Naruto was a girl a long time ago. After all, I have an extremely good nose, all those times Naruto went into heat nearly drove my senses wild. In Shikamaru's words it was troublesome.'

'But did Naruto have to start me up a fan club? Maybe it was revenge from all of the torcher me and my brother did to her?'

While I was contemplating about Naruto I was listening with half an ear to the conversation going on around me.

Sasuke's POV

"So why do you think Naruto was pretending to be a boy?" Kiba asked

I of course was thinking the same thing, as well as everybody else, except Shikamaru who probably already figured it out.

So Shikamaru," Choji began while munching on some chips, "why do you think Naruto was disguised?"

"You guys are all troublesome. I would have thought that it was obvious." Shikamaru said in a bored tone of voice.

"I wouldn't have asked if it was. So what is your theory?" Choji asked again.

Everyone was waiting for his answer. It was more obvious in some wore than others.

"Well here is what I think. Naruto is being constantly being ostracized and hurt physically as well as mentally by the villagers. So if people knew that she was a girl she would be in danger of being raped as well." Shikamaru said in a tone of voice of one stating the obvious.

"You know now that you said that it is pretty obvious." Kiba said.

Of course if Kiba was thinking that then so was everybody else. Including me.

'Well it is pretty obvious now that I think of it. What I can't believe is that I never realized that Naruto was a girl. I mean all those times we spared. Wait, all those times we spared. Now that I know Naruto is a girl all those positions Naruto mentioned that we ended up, in, together.' Suddenly I could feel my cheeks heating up while my thoughts were on those positions mixed with she looked with her clothes plastered to her skin it really reminded me of how she really is two years older than me. "Just thinking about it is making me blush even harder. Wait, _I'M BLUSHING! WHAT THE HELL! UCHIAS DON'T BLUSH!_ I hope no one notices.'

Lee's POV

'Oh my gosh! Sasuke is blushing. Oh this is a perfect opportunity to really embarrass him.

"My good friend Sasuke," I bellowed in my most annoying voice, "Your flames of youth have finally ignited your manly yet youthful hormones."

This declaration caused all the boys, and girls who were just returning from their bath, to turn in Sasuke's direction.

"You must have finally started to fantasize about girls for you have done nothing to embarrass your self nor has anyone said anything to embarrass you to cause that blush on your face!"

I knew that I couldn't keep the sadistic gleam out of my eyes. I never could.

"Yeah Sasuke," Naruto began, "You were blushing even before Lee said all that crap that is making you face put the red roses that girls give you on Valentines day to shame. So, who were you thinking about? Was it Sakura? Naruto finished her question in a wicked tone in her voice.

'You know if Naruto didn't have a boyfriend already I think I would have asked her out.


End file.
